


Mornings

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this all on my phone im sorry, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're polar opposites, which makes  mornings difficult, and this one is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Hongbin loves Hyuk, he really does. He loves the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, how he laughs, his smile. How gentle he is and how he cries during awful sappy dramas. The one thing he hates though, is their sleeping habits. Hyuk will go to bed the same time as him, but never wakes up early. Hongbin however, he's a morning person, and a light sleeper. They're polar opposites, which makes mornings difficult, and this one is no exception. 

Hongbin rises first at the first alarm, gently pressing the button and rolling out from under the blankets. He combs a hand through his disheveled hair and glances at his sleeping boyfriend, dead to the world. A whine and a scratch resounds outside the bedroom door and Hongbin opens it to shower their dog in love. He caved to Hyuk's wishes for a dog last year and wanted to surprise him. He brought home a Labrador puppy from the pound, and Hyuk named her Yoona. Hongbin sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the white Labradors fur. She wriggled in his grasp eagerly, licking his face. 

"Hey, you want food?" He cooed at Yoona, pushing himself off the floor. She whiffed softly, and pranced on the hardwood her nails tapping on the hardwood. Hongbin chuckled and made his way into the kitchen, scooping food into her bowl. He knew he'd be the one giving her a walk soon, so he left her to eat while the tried to look presentable for a meeting later. In the fifteen minutes he'd been gone, Hyuk had not moved. He gently shook his boyfriend and began to talk to him. 

"Hyukkie, you gotta get up sometime." Hongbin whispered, poking him in the cheeks. Hyuk only mumbled and rolled over onto his pillow. 

"Seriously, you gotta wake up. I have a meeting and you have a fitting." Hongbin said, his voice escalating in volume. He continued to shake and prod the sleeping man, until a whine caught his attention. Yoona stood near his legs, and had begun to salivate on the hardwood of the apartment. 

"I have to walk Yoona. You can just sleep and slip in Yoonas gross drool when you wake up." Hongbin huffed, sliding out of the bedroom and to the front door. He slipped a key into his pocket and grabbed the leash for Yoona. Her tail whirled excitedly as they went down the elevator, and Hongbin had a hard time being mad at Hyuk. They went through the city quickly, knowing he had his meeting soon. He still procrastinated a little though, and slipped back into the apartment later a latte in hand. Hongbin saw no sign of the other man and sighed. He opened the bedroom door and saw Hyuk had only moved slightly and was snoring. 

In a drastic movement he hauled Yoona up on the bed and pulled the blinds open and threw the bed covers on the ground. 

"You have ten minutes until I come back with the spray bottle." Hongbin warned to a bleary eyed Hyuk as he went back to the kitchen. Almost exactly ten minutes later Hyuk wandered out into the kitchen and plopped unceremoniously into a chair.   
"Morning sleeping beauty." Hongbin chuckled, cupping Hyuks face in his hands. He pressed a light kiss to the others mouth, before letting him reply. 

"Mornings are awful." Hyuk moaned, leaning into a side hug. 

"Says the one who sleeps like he's dead."

"But you love me." 

"Sadly yes I do. But enough of that, you have an hour to be out the door babe." 

"I know, lemme eat something before I leave."

"I got you an egg white veggie scramble earlier."

"God I love you so much." Hyuk praised, kissing Hongbin on the forehead. 

"Yeah, I know." He hummed, his lips turning up into a smile. Hongbin let's his mind drift, and hopes his boyfriend will like the hike he has planned for later in the week. He also thinks of the small box tucked into his hiking shoes in the closet, holding their future.


End file.
